Ekuivalen
by fii d'floulite
Summary: Menjadi perempuan adalah anugerah... Menjadi pelatih tim sepak bola adalah hal yang luar biasa... My second Whistle!. Akira's POV, enjoy it!


**Whistle dan segala punggawa Tim Pilihan Tokyo cuma milik Daisuke Higuchi-sama seorang.**

**Fict kali ini Fii buat berdasarkan manga Whistle vol.15 stage. 133 dimana Tim Pilihan Tokyo berkumpul untuk pertama kalinya dan dikagetkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Akira Saionji adalah pelatihnya saudara-saudara...! *treak ala Bung Karno***

**Semuanya Akira's POV yang mewakili perasaan kita kaum perempuan Indonesia, sedunia sekalipun.*ditimpuk gara-gara lebay***

**Awwww...-gosok2 kepala- Oke, selamat menikmati dengan secangkir coklat panas, ralat, hangat!**

**EKUIVALEN**

**© Fii_d'floulite**

Dunia yang sekarang jadi duniaku ini adalah dunianya laki-laki. Kehadiranku disini pun seperti tidak diharapkan. Jangankan diharapkan, terlintas saja bagi mereka bahwa aku yang perempuan ini masuk wilayahnya mungkin tidak pernah. Yah aku sedikit bersyukur karena ayahku seorang yang penting dalam wilayah itu. Wilayah laki-laki yang tak terjangkau perempuan. Tapi, semua itu hanyalah…

Masa Lalu.

Sekarang, besok, mungkin beberapa tahun lagi aku masih akan terus begini. Meneriaki para laki-laki yang terkadang payah dan berlaku tidak lebih cerdas dari perempuan. Aku suka posisiku ini. Posisi yang akhirnya kucapai dan menepis semua anggapan bahwa 'Perempuan tak akan lebih bisa dari laki-laki' itu menyebalkan. Ini buktinya, aku sejajar dengan mereka para laki-laki bahkan lebih tinggi dari sekawanan laki-laki yang berlari kesana kemari mengejar benda tak bersudut itu, mencoba memperebutkannya untuk menghantarkannya melewati garis putih ke dalam wilayah segi empat yang berdinding anyaman benang-benang kasar.

Diremehkan..?

Tentu saja pernah, tidak hanya pernah, tapi sering. Sesering kau mengisi ulang baterai handphone mu. Pernah suatu hari aku yang perempuan ini berkesempatan untuk menjadi pelatih pengganti bagi mereka. Yah, bisa tebak sendiri respon yang mereka berikan.

_"Eh..?"_

_"Tidak mungkin.."_

_"Serius?"_

Hingga akhirnya seorang bocah mencoba menantangku. Mencoba menguji kelayakanku menjadi orang yang harus dia patuhi, hanya karena aku wanita. Aku masih ingat apa yang diucapkannya kala itu.

_"Aku memang suka wanita cantik."_ Semua orang juga tahu hal itu. Saat pertama kali datang pun kau begitu agresif padaku yang notabene lebih tua. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia bilang aku cantik ya? _"Tapi, aku bukannya datang ikut seleksi untuk bermain di bawah pelatih wanita"_

Intimidatif bukan? Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut muka enggan dan tidak senang yang muncul pada wajah bocah ini dan teman-temannya. Tapi aku bukan orang yang suka omong besar dan berlagak. Karena aku bisa membuktikan kredibilitasku sendiri sebagai orang yang memang berkualitas di bidang ini.

_"Kenapa? Kalau wanita tidak boleh?" _

Hayo mau jawab apa?

_"Soalnya aku tidak mau diperintah oleh orang yang kemampuannya lebih rendah dariku, lho."_

Wah...wah...wah...Sombong sekali bocah ini? Belum tahu siapa aku ya? Ya sudahlah, meladeninya kurasa bukan hal yang buruk, lagipula biar mereka yang menilai nanti apa aku pantas jadi pelatih mereka atau tidak.

_"Yah...itu...Ok! Aku mengerti! Kalau begitu kamu lihat saja..."_

_"Apa?" _Hah..kurasa kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal seperti itu. Kau seniri pasti tahu, 'kan?

_"Kita bertanding. Apakah aku mampu jadi pelatih atau tidak? Kamu lihat sendiri!"_

Rasanya sudah lama tidak main-main seperti ini. Pasti menarik.

_"Menarik...Kalau kau kalah dariku, kau harus mundur dari posisi pelatih!"_

_"Kalau kalah, 'kan?"_

Kenapa aku gembira begini ya? Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertanding yah? Aku jadi demam lapangan. Senangnya...~

Baik, cukup,waktunya konsentrasi. Kalau tidak aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaan ini. Tapi sepertinya mustahil.

Duel ini dimulai, aku bisa melihat sebagian dari mereka yang berdiri di sisi lapangan menyaksikan pertandingan ini dengan cemas. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar percakapan mereka yang intinya,

_" Biar bagaimanapun, lawannya adalah Narumi. "_

Yah, opini mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bocah yang menantang duel denganku ini memang bisa dibilang tangguh di tim ini. Selain itu, dia memang yang paling mencolok dari semua. Tidak hanya tingkah tetapi juga ukuran tubuhnya yang terbilang 'tidak wajar' untuk ukuran bocah seusianya. Ayolah, tidak bolehkahkah aku memanggil mereka 'bocah-bocah'. Jenjang pendidikan yang mereka ikuti sekarang tidak lebih dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka baru memasuki masa pubernya. Aduh bicara apa aku ini. Kembali pada bocah penantangku satu ini. Narumi Takahashi sosoknya memang paling besar di tim ini. Ah, kenapa jadi Narumi yang dibahas.

Aku masih menunggu Marco rekanku yang juga berprofesi sama namun beda spesialisasi untuk menjadi starter merangkap wasit pada duel ini. Dan aku mendengar respon dari opini yang mereka lontarkan dari kecemasan mereka akan duel ini.

_" Kalau tidak bisa diandalkan, apa kau pikir kami yang dari Hiba ini akan menurut pada Akira "_ benar apa yang mereka katakan, kalau dipkir-pikir, _"Akira 'kan juga pelatih SMP Hiba."_

Sepertinya keponakan kecilku angkat bicara. Kecil? Ya, dia memang kecil, kecil ukuran tubuhnya. Tingginya yah bisa kalian bayangkan makna kata kecil itu. Wajahnya juga imut. Kudengar mereka yang dari Sakura Josui pernah salah mengira Tsubasa sebagai perempuan. Lucu. Loh, kenapa sekarang membicarakan Tsubasa. Baiklah, kembali ke duel ini. Sepertinya Narumi percaya diri sekali. Ups, waktunya dimulai.

_"1 lawan satu. Kita memperebutkan bola. Yang bisa mencetak gol, dialah yang menang."_

_"Oke..."_

Sekarang waktunya meminta Marco memulai. Kira-kira akan seperti apa hasil dari duel ini? Mungkin aku juga tidak boleh terlalu berlebihan. Iya..iya aku tahu. Sombong, 'kan maksudnya?. Bukan saatnya untuk sombong bagiku. Tapi saat yang tepat untuk memberi pelajaran pada bocah yang dengan ringannya mempermasalahkan keperempuananku. Padahalkan di negeri tenggara Asia sana lebih dari seabad emansipasi wanita dikumandangkan. Mood ku sedang bagus nih.

_"Marco, setelah kuberi tanda, umpankan bolanya ya!"_

_"OK!"_

_"GO...!"_

Sepertinya Marco sudah siap di tengah lapangan sana dengan bola yang siap ditendang. Saatnya memberi aba-aba.

_"Umpankan!"_

Mulai, lari...kejar bolanya. Hah? Belum apa-apa sudah menghalangi jalanku. Seperti dugaan ku duel ini akan menarik. Bola sudah direbutnya. Hmm...cepat ya gerakannya?

_"Awas..!"_

Tenang saja, yang beginian sih biasa. Duh, aku dibelakanginya lagi. Sepertinya dia senang. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau tidak bisa beini ya, memutar. Nah lo, mukanya panik. Yak, dapat. Sedikit lagi menuju gawang.

_"Sialaaann.! Belum...!"_

Begini saja sudah emosian, bagaimana mau menjadi pemain pro yang berakhlak mulia. Makanya sekarang banyak ketidak teraturan dalam permainan. Pribadi-pribadi sepertimu harus dididik ulang. Wah, mau mencoba merebutnya dariku? Kuarahkan saja ke lututnya sekalian. Tendang dan... kena!

_"Apa..?"_

Dia terkecoh, aha, bolanya kudapatkan kembali. Tembakan langsung, yak..

Plosshhh...

Ahh..gol ya..?

_"Sial!"_

Dia frustasi? Sampai mengacak acak rambut segala. Bagaimana? Ini loh perempuan itu.

_"Gimana..?"_ duh, senangnya. Dia terpojok ya? Provokasi ah..._"Janji laki-laki..."_

_"Mohon bimbingannya..."_ ayo teruskan, _"PELATIH SAIONJI"_

_"Terimakasih" _Akhirnya bisa tersenyum puas. Aku berhasil 'kan? Oh ya, apa kabar yang lain? Apa perlu memberikan mereka penegasan. Mungkin saja ada yang masih memiliki ganjalan yang tidak terlihat. _"Ada lagi yang keberatan?"_

_"TIDAK ADA"_

Bagus, tim yang kompak. Atau merasa kalah dariku, perempuan yang tadi mereka remehkan. Jangan coba main-main dengan perempuan lagi. Padahal aku masih ingin mempermainkan mereka. Tapi ingat...aku harus mulai mengajar. Tapi sepertinya tidak sulit untuk mulai mengajar mereka kalau begini.

Kira-kira sampai kapan pelatih Ozawa absen yah, aku masih punya seribu satu ide untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka dengan caraku. Karena sekarang aku, Akira Saionji, pelatih sekaligus wanita paling cantik ...ehmm.. di Tim Pilihan Tokyo. Tapi ternyata aku salah, sulit yah menjadi pelatih itu. Sebentar-sebentar ada yang konflik, tapi untungnya semangat juang mereka tinggi. Mereka bahagia mengikuti latihan yang senantiasa kuberikan di tiap pertemuan kami. Gender pun sekarang tidak mereka permasalahkan lagi. Mungkin kejadian waktu itu bisa memberikan pelajaran bagi mereka untuk tidak meremehkan perempuan. Lebih menghargai perempuan yang pasti diantaranya memiliki kemampuan lebih dibandingkan laki-laki.

Ya..ya...ya... aku berjasa ya..?

Ehmm...tidak juga.

_"Pelatih, semua sudah berkumpul di lapangan."_

_"Baiklah, aku ke sana."_

Apa rutinitas ini akan terus menjadi bagian hidupku? Entahlah lah.

~ F I N ~

* * *

Aneh...aneh...aneh...

Waktu Fii baca ulang yang ada endingnya kerasa

Aneh...aneh...aneh...

Fii rasa cerita di stage 133 itu memang seperti menojolkan sosok Akira sebagai perempuan, seolah membela eksistensi perempuan di antara kaum laki-laki. Jadi merasa bahagia di lahirkan sepert perempuan.

*Iria muncul tiba-tiba bawa spanduk sambil teriak gaje*

HIDUUUUP PEREMPUAAAAANN..!

Iria : Eh, Master...Master...

Fii : Eng...

Iria : Kayaknya master salah moment deh?

Fii :Apanya..?

Iria : Mestinya fict ini buat hari Kartini. Dasar master, bego nggak bagi-bagi!

Fii : Iriaaaaa...!

Iria : -ngabur-

* * *

Tsubasa : Kenapa aku dibilang kayak perempuan..?

Fii : Nah loh, ada Tsubasa toh? Kan ada di cerita waktu Tsubasa-kun pertama kali ketemu Sho enpren di lapangan futsal.

Tsubasa : Iya..ya...

Narumi : Aku juga, aku kelihatan kayak orang bodoh..

Tsubasa+Fii : Emang iya..

Fii : Eh, enggak. Kelihatannya aja kog, aslinya enggak. Ya, 'kan?

Tsubasa : Hey, kalau bodoh sih bawaannya Narumi dari lahir, nggak perlu ditutup-tutpi. Deskripsi tentang tubuhnya itu katakan saja secara gamblang. Misalnya Narumi itu besar atau dia itu laki-laki yang menyerupai raksasa atau mungkin dia dilahirkan dari keturunan monster atau..

Narumi : Hai pendek cukup.

Tsubasa : Kau tersinggung, gorila?

Narumi : Dasar pendeeekkkk...!

Tsubasa : Dasar miskin kosa kata.

Narumi : Kaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu...!

* * *

Fii : -masang headphone- Entah kenapa selalu ada kekacauan di akhir cerita. Baiklah langsung ditutup saja, Bagi semua, termasuk yang tidak mengerti sama sekali fict ini, silakan di Review. –bungkuk-bungkuk-


End file.
